Just Another Caskett Romance Fanfiction
by AnnieGirl19
Summary: It's Midnight. I'm tired. Hope you enjoy. I do not own anything! Castle/Beckett romance, all the other charecters, too! Is humorous in later chapters. Rated M for future chapters. Like the title says this fanfiction is 'Just Another Caskett Romance Fanfiction.'
1. Bad Dream

Castle

(FanFiction)

**PLEASE READ** Note to the readers: I was bored and I kinda like writing (mostly when I'm not being presured on writing about a certain thing) and I decided to write a Castle **FANFICTION **(I made that bold because I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW OR CARECTERS! I wish I did, I love this show) and this is told from Kate's point of view at first then other peoples, I made Alexis younger. HOPE YOU ENJOY!

-AnnieGirl19

* * *

Chapter One

Kate's Point of View:

Kate's appartment, May 13, 4:59 A.M. Three days before Kate got shot.

_"Kate!" Rick yelled._

_Gun Shot. Rick tackeled me to the ground trying to save me._

_"Kate, stay with me, Kate, I love you, don't leave me." Rick said, looking paniced._

**BEEP BEEP BEEP...BEEP BEEP BEEP...BEEP BEEP BEEP**

I sat up in bed, looking around to find the source of the noise, it was my alarm clock waking me up at five in the morning. I wish I could shake my bad dream off, forget about it, but I don't know what it means. I'll talk to Lanie, maybe she'll know what it means. But, first I have to take a shower, get dressed, and maybe, just maybe, I'll get to walk my morning walk without the Captain calling me with a case.

You make me smile like the sun, fall outta bed,sing like a bird, dizzy in my head, just the thought of you can run me wild... My phone rang, Rick Castle, thats exactly what I need, to hear his voice when it's not laced in panic and concern.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kate. How are you this morning?"

"Fine, thanks, but why are you up this early, I've called you at nine before and you weren't even awake?"

"I had an unsettling nightmare, that woke me up, and I can't get back to sleep."

"Oh, you had a bad dream?"

"Yep." He sounded tired.

"So did I." I said lowering my voice so maybe he wouldn't be able to hear me and I might be able to cover it up with something else.

"Really, what was yours about?"

"Nothing, my bad dream seems stupid in the light."

"Well, here, I'll turn off my lights, and you do the same, and then you can tell me."

I smiled, but did what he suggested, maybe he can help, but I deffinently WON'T tell him about the whole _'I love you'_ thing, not yet, anyway. "Okay, well, I don't know where we are but you, Espo, Ryan, and I are somewhere and I'm saying something and you see something off in the distance and then you yell my name, and theres a gun shot, and I know it was me who got shot, because Ryan and Espo had there guns drawen and looking for who ever shot at us and you're looking down and cradling me in your arms, telling me not to die."

"Oh, wow." Now he sounded awake and worried.

"Yeah, what was your bad dream about?"

"This might sound crazy." He started then paused.

"Come on, Castle, I told you mine."

"It was the same as yours." After he said that I was so shocked I almost dropped my phone.

"Really? Are you sure?"

"It sounds the same, I mean it might not+ be exactly the same, but really close."

"That is so..." I started

"Weird." he finished.

"Uh-huh."

"Daddy?" Kate hears Alexis, Rick's 4 year-old say.

"Hey, Kate, can I talk to you later, Alexis needs me."

"Sure, tell her I said hi."

"Kay, bye." _Click._

"Bye, Rick." I whispered into the phone, though I knew he'd hung up already.

* * *

Rick's Point of View:

Rick's appartment, same day, 5:26 A.M.

"Hey sweetie, why aren't you asleep?"

"I had a bad dream, daddy, and it scared me so bad I can't sleep." Alexis almost cried.

"Come here," I held my arms out for her to crawl up in them, like she usaully does when she has a nightmare, or as she and Det. Kate Beckett refer to them as: bad dreams. Alexis crawled in my arms and I stroked her head as I usaully did, "What was your bad dream about?"

"Monsters, they killed you and Kate, and I tried to stop them but they wouldn't! And there was this..this.." Her voice rising as she got excited, "Big bang." She was sitting up in my lap and was looking at me with wide, sad, little eyes.

"Don't worry, no monsters are going to kill me."

"What about Kate?"

"They won't kill her, either, honey." I wraped my arms around her and pulled her close to me.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

She wiggled her head out of my arms so I let her pull back a little.

"Pinky promise?" She held up her tiny finger.

"I pinky promsie." I let her wrap her tiny pinky around mine.

"You know, if you break this pinky promise, your pinky will fall off. Yep it'll just fall right off." she bobbed her head up and down.

"Is that so? I've never broken a pinky promise before so I wouldn't know."

Alexis nods.

She gets up and starts walking out of his office, he follows her.

"Daddy? Do you want Kate as your girlfriend?"

"Kate and I are just friends."

"And thats all you want to be?"

"I'm..a..not sure."

Alexis stops walking, turns around and puts her hands on her hips, and slants her body a bit.

"You better not wait to long, beause she won't be single all the time, so you'd better tell her how you feel."

"And who told you that?"

"I saw it on tv, the guy waits to long the girl moves on."

I nod, "I'll tell her."

"Uh-huh." when she does that it kinda reminds me of the time Lanie, Esposito, and I were in the mourge and they kept insisting I felt something for Kate and I denied it and Lanie said _'Uh-huh'_

"I will." _No I will certainly not. Not yet, at least._

"I'll believe it when you two are dating."

"Well, just because I have feelings for her doesn't mean she has feelings for me."

"Trust me, she does, if you weren't blinded by love you'd see how she looks at you, everyone else sees it."

"Sees what?"

"How she looks at you!" She got excited so her voice got a bit higher, "If you weren't you, you'd see that she looks at you with love in her eyes."

"And you're sure about this?"

"You should listen to her, Richard, because even at such a young age she sees the love between you and Beckett." My mother says, leaning on the counter.

"So you see it too?" I ask.

"Yes I do, and I think that insted of waiting for her to make the first move that you should."

"Okay, let's stop talking about it, I'll figure something out later, right now we should eat some breakfast."

"I want waffles!" Alexis shouted.

"Then, we will have pancakes." I said.

"No, no, I want waffles!"

"Pancakes!"

"Waffles!"

"Pancakes!"

"Waffles!"

We argued and laughed the whole time.

"Okay, we'll have waffles."

"Yay!" Alexis cheered.

We went in the kitchen and I made waffles for the three of us.

* * *

Kate's Point of view:

Kate's apparment, later in the day, 7:13 P.M (It's supposed to be 7:13 at night, so I just wanted to let you know I did that on purpose. :) )

_**'What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**_

_**stand a little taller**_

_**doesn't mean I'm lonely when im alone**_

_**what doesn't kill you makes a fighter**_

_**footsteps even lighter' **_I'm listening to Kelly Clarkson's song 'What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger)' when Rick calls again.

"Hello?"

"Open your door."

"What?" Click. That jerk he hung up on me. I walk over to my door and find him standing their with pizza from Pizzahut.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Having diner with my partner."

"You could've called."

"I did."

"I mean before that."

"Well, is anyone here?"

"No."

"Okay, then do you want to have dinner with me?"

"What about Alexis?"

"She's at home with my mother and when I left them they were sitting on the couch, and Alexis was eating a pb&j."

"Okay."

"Then let me in."

"Okay." I move to the side to let him in, then after he starts to the table I close the door. "Why do you want to have dinner with me?"

"Because," he paused, I think he was trying to come up with an excuse for coming, though he doesn't need one. I'm happy he came, "we're friends."

"Alright, I'll buy that," I paused for a secound, maybe two, then add, "for now, but I'll be expecting a better excuse next time."

"It's not an excuse Det. Beckett." when he said my name he turned his head head to look at me, and I relized I was closer to him than I meant to get, and I looked into his deep beautiful light blue eyes, and relized I didn't mind being that close. I relized that I really, truley, was in love with the man standing next to me.

"Um... Sorry." I backed up giving him some space, while reminding myself that I had just broke off a realationship with my last boyfriend, Josh, a coulpe months ago, and didn't really want to start another realationship.

"I hope Josh won't mind me having dinner with his girlfriend."

That snaps me back to reality, "huh?"

"Josh, you boyfirend, I said I hope he doesn't mind me having dinner with his girlfriend."

"I don't think he should mind, I'm not his girlfriend anymore."

"Really, what happend? If you don't mind my asking."

"Ah..." do I tell him the turth or make something up? No, I'm going to tell him the turth, "It wasn't what I was looking for, and turns out, he wasn't my type."

He handed me a slice of pizza on a paper plate and poured two glasses of wine from a bottle he brought, wow my ideal date, cheese pizza and rasberry wine.

"Oh, so you broke up with him?"

"Ah... Yeah, kinda, I mean it wasn't like I didn't give it some thought first because he was a nice guy, but like I said it wasn't the realationship I was looking for."

"You also said he wasn't your type."

"Yeah, we were to much alike, there wasn't anything there to keep us together, we hardly ever saw each other, and it wasn't... I can't think of the right word."

"Exciting, daring, _romantic_."

"All of the above, and I felt like I couldn't be myself."

"How so?"

"I always felt like I had to wear make-up around him for him to think I was pretty, and I wouldn't walk around dressed like this," I moved my hands jestering to my baggy medium Coke-a-Cola t-shirt and baggy black shorts, like the kind of shorts basketball players wear, "when he was here. I just didn't feel comfy around him, unless I looked nice."

"Well, I don't know if this means anything, but I think you look beautiful."

I couldn't help it I smiled and started to blush, "Thank you, I feel more comfertable around you than I ever did while I was around him." right then his phone rang and that gave me my 'get out of jail free' card.

* * *

Rick's Point of View:

Kate's appartment, same day, a couple minutes later.

"Hello?"

_"The monsters didn't get you, did they?"_

"No, Alexis the monsters didn't get me."

_"I hope they didn't get, Kate."_

"No, I'm with Kate, now."

_"Tell her I said hi, and to watch out for monsters."_

"Okay," I told her then looked at Kate "Alexis says hi, and to watch out for monsters."

"Okay? Tell her I said hi." Kate said, I'll have to explain the monster thing to her later.

"Alexis, Kate says hi."

_"Okay, bye daddy, I love you._

"Bye, sweetie, I love you, too." Click.

(the reason I did that is so you could read the phone convo)

Kate's Point of View:

Kate's appartment, same day, after the phone convo.

"Why did Alexis want you to tell me to watch out for monsters?"

"She had a nightmare that you and I were killed by monsters and she tried stopping them but couldn't."

"Oh, poor girl, she shouldn't have bad dreams like that."

He nodded.

A few minutes passed and we sat in silence watching _Scooby-Doo Where Are You?_

"You wanna know what I just relized?" I asked him.

"What?"

"It's Friday the thirteenth, and you, Alexis and I all had bad dreams last night."

"Thats weird."

"Uh-huh, I was just sitting here, and I remembered that it's Friday, then I started thinking about what day of the month it was then I relized it's Friday the thirteenth."

"Yeah, have you had any bad luck today?"

"Nope, you?"

"No, except that nightmare."

I nodded. Then again we sat, watched tv, and ate pizza in silence.


	2. Playing Dolls

Note to readers: I still don't own Castle. And sorry this chapter is kinda short.

Chapter Two

Kate's POV, Rick's appartment, six months later...

"Kate!" Alexis yelled and ran to me.

"Hey sweetie-pie." I said as the almost five year old let me in, "Where's your dad?"

"He's in his office," Alexis told me and, disregarding my question, adds "You wanna play dollies? I've got one with blonde curlies and one with red hair, like me, and one with brown curlies like you!"

"Okay, well, let me talk to your dad then we will play dolls, okay?"

"Kay." Alexis said running to her room to get her dolls.

I walk into Rick's office, knocking as I open the door.

"Hello?" He asks.

"Hi."

"Hey," He said standing up and pushing his chair in, "I thought you weren't coming untill six?"

"It's six-fifteen."

"Huh? No it can't be that late," He says looking at his watch, "I guess it can be that late."

"Yep, it's that late." He walked over to me and wraped his arms around my waist.

"So, do I get a kiss."

"One, then I've got to go play dolls with a very sweet red headed little girl." I gave him a quick peck on the lips and un-wraped his arms from my waist.

"What? Is that the best kiss I'm gonna get?"

I leaned close to his face and whispered, "Untill later."

"Fine." He pouted.

I opened the door and walked over to where Alexis had, what it looked like, one-hundred dolls spread out over a small coffee table in the living room.


	3. Something New

Note to readers: This story jumps around in time a lot. This chapter is going to be told from Kate's POV only! Kk? Wait, I can't hear you guys. Enjoy! Oh, and I still don't own Castle.

* * *

Chapter Three

Kate's POV, Rick and Kate's apartment, 2 years later.

"Hey." Rick snuck up behide me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Hey, did you drop Alexis off on time, today?"

"Yes, I drop her off fifteen minutes late once, and everyone makes fun."

"It was the seventeenth time." I half laughed, half said.

He looked at me, "So what?"

"So, you made her late that many times in less than a month, and there are only about twenty days of school in each month."

"She was on time today." Rick pointed out, obivously proud of his sucess.

"And you're sure about that?"

"Yes." he said, then sighed, "I can't believe I'm engaged to you."

He was most likely joking, "Jerk!" I kinda yelled at him, and pushed my way out of his arms. I walked away.

"I was joking." He said defencingly. I tried fighting back my smile, "You better make up your mind now, because in less than three days we will be married."

"Not happily." I mumbled, trying to make him think I was serious, I don't think it worked.

"Okay, fine then we won't get married."

"Fine."

"Wait. What?" He asked confused, "No, that's not what I wanted to happen."

"You said it."

"No, I was joking," He paused, "Are you serious?"

I couldn't fight my smile anymore, "No, of course not, I love you."

"And you're sure about that, because a minute ago when I said that we shouldn't get married you did say fine?"

"Yes, I love you." I walked over to where he was standing, looked him in his deep blue eyes and repeated, "I. Love. You." I enfaseized each word.

"I love you too." He whispered and pulled me in for a kiss.

"We need to go."

"Yeah, and we need to tell your dad."

"Yeah, and your mom."

"Anyone else?"

"Yeah, but the rest of the people we can tell them later."

"After the wedding."

"Yep." I said grabing my coat and purse.

We met my dad at his cabin, he thinks we're going to talk about the wedding. Oh. My. Gosh. I am so not ready for this. Any of it.

My dad and Rick both sit at the table we're waiting for Martha, so we can tell them at the same time, and I pour three cups of coffee. I hand the first to my dad, the second to Rick and I take the third and join them at the table. Martha call and said she'd be about twenty minutes late.

After Martha gets there, we tell them, and it went a lot better than I planed.

* * *

The way I thought it would go:

"I'm pregnant." I whispered while my dad and Martha were talking about the flowers. They stopped talking, my dad looks at Rick and me.

"What?"

I nod, he throws a chair, and curses a bunch. Yelling at us. Martha just sits there, not believing what she'd heard.

What kind pf person gets pregnant four months before she is supposed to get married? I ask myself.

* * *

How it really happened.

I couldn't speak, because I was afraid that if I opened my mouth that I'd throw up. I couldn't tell if I felt nausous because I was pregnant or if it was because I was nervous.

Rick noticed that and just told them flat out.

"You both are going to be grandparents." They looked at him, "Kate is four months pregnant."

"What?" My dad asked, but not how I thought.

"Darling are you serious?" Martha asked Rick.

"Yeah." He said.

"That's great." They both said in unison.

I looked up with my eyes wide.

"Katie are you okay?" My dad asked me.

"Well, yeah, but I kept replaying a bunch of different scenarios and none of them went anything close to that."

They all laughed, "How'd it go in your head Katie?" My dad asked.

"Well, you threw a chair." I said in a small voice, "And cursed a bunch." they laughed, "It's not funny!" I demanded.

"Yes it is, because if I wasn't expecting that I probly would've thrown a chair." My dad said.

"What? You were expecting that we'd tell you we are gonna have a kid?" I jumped out of my chair.

"Yes."

"Why?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, I just was."

"Oh, okay." I calmed down, and sat back down.

The rest of the day was pretty calm, except for most of the day.

* * *

My list of things to do today: (the list I made this morning)

Do last minute planning for the wedding

Tell my dad and soon to be mother-in-law that Rick and I were expecting

Pick up Alexis from school, and take her to finally get her flower girl dress

Hang out with Lanie, who won't tell me about my batchlorette party (I might have to tell her I'm pregnant, so she'll know not to plan anything including alcahol)

* * *

My list of things to do today: (what actaully got done, and what happened in between)

Wake up and run to the bathroom to throw up

Do last minute planning for the wedding

Morning sickness, again

Tell my dad and soon to be mother-in-law that Rick and I were expecting

Morning sickness

Pick up Alexis from school, and take her to finally get her flower girl dress

Morning sickness, once again

Hang out with Lanie, who won't tell me about my batchlorette party (I might have to tell her I'm pregnant, so she'll know not to plan anything including alcahol

Morning sickness (I wonder if it's still considered 'Morning sickness' if it isn't morning)

Tell Lanie I'm pregnant

* * *

I was so happy when I finally was able to just sit down. Then I had to get back up and run to the bathroom. When I got down thorwing up, I sat back down on the coach and finished watching _'S__cooby-Doo Where Are You?' _with Alexis and Rick.


	4. Cold Feet?

Hey, guys, sorry I haven't writen anything for this story for a couple days, I don't know if I should even continue... hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own the show,charecters, etc...

* * *

Chapter Four

Kate's dad's cabin, day of wedding, 5:37 AM.

Kate's point of view

I lay here in my childhood summertime bed. I just lay there, dreaming while being somewhat awake. Thinking of today and the events that will preced. I also think about names for the baby, I'll ask Rick what he thinks about them later.

An hour passes, I'm sitting alone eating breakfast and drinking coffee. My phone starts to ring. Lanie.

"Hello?"

_"Hey, girl, you holdin up? Not getting cold feet, are you?"_

"No, Lanie, I'm not getting cold feet."

_"Good girl, we don't want to have to wait five more years."_

I roll my eyes, "I. Am. Not. Getting. Cold. Feet."

_"Okay, just want to make sure."_

"You called at a prefect time."

_"Were you just starting to get cold feet?"_

"No, I was getting bored."

_"Should I come to your dad's cabin?"_

"Oh, you don't have to."

_"Too late, I'm already pulling in the drive."_

"I'll un-lock the door."

_Click. _I hang up on her and turn the lock.

"Hey." Lanie said.

"Hi," I say, nibbeling on a piece of rasin-cinnomon toast, "What some toast?"

"Sure."

I walk over to the toaster and dropp a piece in, "One or two slices?"

"Two please."

I add a second piece.

"I got a question."

"Okay, ask it."

"Did you really think I'd get cold feet?" I ask.

"Truthfully?" Lanie asks, I shake my head, "Yes, we all did, either you or him."

* * *

Please review... let me know if I should continue...


End file.
